


You Are My Sunshine

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes loved his best girls, Y/N and  8 year old Cassidy Brielle. After an especially grueling mission, Bucky retreated into his head. This is from Cassidy’s point of view. She wanted her daddy back and was determined to make that happen.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, @rebelicious on Tumblr. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Deep in the French Alps, a HYDRA base pinged on SHIELD’S radar. Vasily Karpov’s son, Nestor, wrangled agents and guinea pigs to do his bidding. He resurrected the Super Soldier program, using men and women with nowhere to go. Nestor told his prey life would be better with him.

 

During the briefing, Steve and Tony admonished Bucky to sit this mission out. “Buck, you know what could happen. Why don’cha-” Ever determined, Bucky reminded his childhood friend his expertise with other super soldiers. “I ain’t sitting this out, Stevie.” Tony added, “Yeah Ice Pop. What if you’re triggered?” Snapping, Bucky replied “You know damn well those words are out of my head..” Tony retorted, “That doesn’t stop your fucking nightmares.”

 

Slamming his hands on the cherrywood table, Bucky ranted, **_“LOOK, I’M GOING ON THIS DAMN MISSION. I NEED TO GO!!!”_ ** Everyone turned their gaze towards the door. Shaking her head, Nat agreed with everyone. “He’s not ready to face Karpov again. Not to mention other super soldiers.”

 

Steve noticed the light from Tony’s eyes dimmed. Pulling him into an embrace, Steve reminded him Bucky was a stubborn man. “Babe, he’s not gonna give up. I hope he’s okay out there.” “Me too.”

 

As Bucky packed his “go” bag, Y/N sat quietly on their king size bed. “Lemme, guess. You don’t want me to go?” Picking at the hem of her pajama shirt, Y/N tearfully expressed her feelings about the mission. “James, I **_NEVER_ **  want you to leave us.”

 

Crouching in from of her, Bucky vowed to take at least 2 months off when he got back. “Doll, this is the last one. After that, we’ll take a family trip to Hawaii. How does that sound? Y/N threw her arms around Bucky’s neck. “I’d love it, James.” She embraced him tightly.

 

“M’gonna let Cassidy know I’m leaving.” Y/N nodded. Sitting on her blue duvet, Cassidy played on her iPad. Staring at her daddy’s “go” bag, Cass gave him the once-over. Closing her electronic, “Are you going on another mission daddy?” Bucky hugged her. “I’ll be back in a few days. Then, m’gonna take 2 months off and we’re going to Hawaii!!”

 

Excited, Cass jumped into Bucky’s arms.“Really daddy? I can’t wait!! While you’re gone, I’ll write you everyday.” “Good, I’ll have something to read when I get back. Take care of your momma.  Love ya Cass.” “Okay. I love you too, daddy.”

 

Bucky boarded the quinjet with the rest of the team. He knew this would be difficult. The other super soldiers were genetically modified. The entire ride, Bucky sat by himself staring at a picture of Y/N and Cassidy, whispering “M’gonna kill’em once and for all.”

 

Upon arrival, the Avengers were met with a hail of gunfire. Nat and Wanda partnered with Bucky. Team 2 consisted of Thor, Steve, Scott. Tony and Rhodey who provided air support, Clint perched high in a tree picking off Hydra agents.  Bruce remained in the quinjet. 

 

Bucky went ahead of Nat and Wanda, scoping the hallway. A super soldier caught Bucky off guard, slamming him through a wall. Regaining his balance, the battle intensified. Strength against determination. This triggered the Winter Soldier. 

 

Racing towards the computer, Nat pulled out a USB flash drive, uploading vital information. Wanda battled another soldier, using her powers. Steve and Thor battled two super soldiers. They were outmatched.

 

Nat gathered the necessary information, joining Wanda. In a dimly it room, Karpov's sinister laugh forced bile to raise in Bucky's throat. “Well, what do we have here? The Winter Puppet.” “Karpov, m’gonna kill’ya just like daddy.”

 

Clicking his tongue, Nestor taunted Bucky. “Рщцэы нщгк афьшдн,” (How’s your family?) “Црфеэы ше ещ нф,” (What’s it to ya?)

 

“Your daughter’s really pretty, no?” Bucky stepped closer to Nestor. “If you so much as sneeze in my direction, your wife and daughter are **_DEAD_ **!!” “What did you do Karpov?” “You butchered my father; I’m simply returning the favor!!!”

 

The only thing on his mind were Y/N and Cassidy. In one fell swoop, Bucky lunged at Karpov, using his vibranium arm. **_“YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!!!”_ **

 

Steve spoke gently, “Buck, do ya really wanna go down his road?” Growling, the pissed super soldiers’ grip tightened. Before anyone could get to Bucky, he’d squeezed Karpov’s throat so hard, one of his eyes popped out. Then, he proceeded to stomp him. Thor, Steve, and Tony restrained Bucky.

 

“He’s dead pal. He’s dead. Nothing more ya can do to ‘em.” Snatching away from their grip, Bucky pushed through them, heading back to the quinjet.

  
  
  
**Cassidy’s Letters:**

  **February 2, 2018**

Dear Daddy,

Mommy and me are fine. She cries a lot though. Guess what? Got my report card. I made A’s and B’s!! Momma took me for burgers and ice cream. I hope you’re o.k. Well, I’ll write tomorrow

Love you, Cass.

 

**February 3, 2018**

Hi Daddy:

How are you? Okay I gotta tell you something. Ronald McNally pulled my hair at lunch. I sorta hurt him. Auntie Nat taught me a move to keep him off me. He’s mean. Momma came to the Principal’s

Office. He’s got a black eye. I’ll bet he won’t mess with me again!! I gotta go. I’m on punishment till you get back.

Kisses, Cassie.

 

**February 4, 2018**

Daddy, I’m bored. Momma’s still cries sometimes. She misses you so much, me too. Hope you’re home soon.

Cassie.

 

**February 5, 2018**

I know you can’t come home yet. Momma says those mean HYDRA men did something bad to you. I can’t come see you. Please get well soon. Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat tried to tell me what happened to

you. Maybe I can sneak down and visit. I don’t care what those bullies say. You’re James Buchanan Barnes, my super hero daddy. See you real soon.

Your best girl, Cassidy Brielle Barnes.

********************

After the encounter with Karpov, Bucky became emotionally detached from everyone. Steve recommended time in a holding cell. His nightmares returned with a vengeance. So, instead of risking his

family’s safety, he took Steve's advice.

 

Y/N visited her husband everyday. He scooted back to the wall, staring into oblivion. Cass had an idea about visiting her daddy, but she’d have to disobey everyone who told her to stay away.

 

She stealthily glided to the elevator, pushing the medical ward button. Exiting, Cass found her daddy’s holding cell.

 

Bucky didn’t acknowledge her presence. “Hi daddy. It’s me, Cassie. Guess you already knew that.” Stepping to the intercom, Cassidy whispered, “Do you ‘member when I had a nightmare? You sang to

me. So, I’m gonna do it for you.

 

♫♪♫You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

      You make me happy when skies are gray.

       You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,

       Please don’t take my sunshine away♪♫♪

 

Tears rolled down Bucky and Cassidy’s faces. She blew him a kiss. As Cassie walked away, for the first time in 3 days, Bucky spoke. “Cass, I love ya.” “Love you too, daddy.”

 

Standing in the door, Y/N, Tony, Steve, Nat and Wanda watched as Cass broke the spell Bucky was under.  ‘C’mere baby girl.” Tony punched in the code and Cassie sprinted to Bucky’s outstretched arms..

Y/N joined her husband and daughter.

 

Afterwards Bucky agreed to rigorous therapy, family and alone. As promised, Bucky, Y/N and Cassidy travelled to Maui for 3 weeks of sun, fun, and togetherness. While there, she and

Bucky conceived baby #2!!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
